Alliance entre bons entendeurs ?
by Miss De Lune
Summary: Alors qu'Harry est en sixième année, perturbé par la chasse aux Horcruxes et l'Occlumancie, Lavande déboule dans les couloirs. Elle a une bien étrange - et bien farfelue - proposition à lui faire...


**ALLIANCE ENTRE BONS ENTENDEURS ?**

Les beaux jours commençaient à arriver. Harry se promenait dans un couloir, revenant d'un entretien avec Albus Dumbledore. Il le voyait très souvent, en ce moment, et leurs excursions, quand ils en faisaient, n'étaient pas des plus reposantes. Quand ça n'était pas Hermione qui le traînait à la bibliothèque pour aller réviser. Et éviter Ron et Lavande qui se pavanaient dans la Salle Commune en se dévorant la tête.

Harry secoua la tête. Son ami n'était vraiment pas discret. Pire, il ne le reconnaissait plus. Que cherchait-il avec une fille comme Lavande ? La jeune fille était jolie, il ne le niait absolument pas. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait être cruche parfois. Voire mesquine, surtout quand il s'agissait d'Hermione. Le brun ne comprenait pas comment son meilleur ami pouvait rester avec une fille qui la dénigrait autant. Ils étaient censés être amis, et se défendre envers et contre tout. Du moins, de son point de vue.

Lui-même était tiraillé entre les deux, même s'il avait du mal à passer encore du temps avec Ron, sans que celui-ci ne soit collé à sa petite-amie. Comme s'ils voulaient fusionner. C'était parfois… légèrement agaçant. Et pourtant, le jeune homme se sentait conciliant. Voire même très tolérant. Lui-même n'aurait pas osé faire le quart du centième de ce que leur ami leur faisait subir, sans en avoir honte.

Pourtant, Harry avait la sensation que les choses allaient bientôt changer. En effet, Ron était tombé récemment de son balai lors d'un entraînement de Quidditch, et il faisait semblant de dormir à chaque fois que Lavande venait, lui avouant qu'il n'avait pas vraiment envie de la voir. Avec un peu de chance, même s'il était mesquin de penser ainsi, leur histoire allait bientôt se terminer. Ce qui ne serait pas un mal pour la pauvre Hermione qui allait bientôt commettre un meurtre, il le sentait.

Elle leur avait déjà lancé une nuée d'oiseaux en furie, d'après ce qu'elle lui avait raconté, et le jeune homme aimerait autant éviter une autre déconvenue du genre. Non pas que ça ne soit pas distrayant mais il n'avait pas vraiment la tête à ça. Il soutenait son amie de tout cœur, mais il avait tellement de travail déjà avec Dumbledore, Rogue, et Voldemort qui n'attendrait pas qu'ils règlent leurs histoires de cœur.

Et puis lui aussi avait ses problèmes. Lui aussi se rendait compte qu'il aimait une jeune fille déjà prise. Ça n'était pas pour autant qu'il en faisait tout un plat. Bon, il prenait quand même soin d'éviter Ginny et Dean, surtout quand ils étaient ensemble, mais il ne montrait pas autant ses états d'âme. Enfin. Ron et Hermione étaient vraiment compliqués. Il ne comprenait même pas comment ils pouvaient s'aimer.

Il en était là de ses pensées, cherchant à se concentrer plutôt sur le devoir de potions qu'il devrait bientôt rendre, essayant de travailler dessus mentalement pendant son trajet jusqu'à la Salle Commune. Il essayait de se remémorer les différents élixirs éternels qu'il avait pu voir dans son manuel de cours.

« Harry, Harry, enfin te voilà ! » S'écria soudainement une voix féminine, essoufflée.

Il secoua brusquement la tête, sortant de sa légère inconscience pour se focaliser sur le présent. Présent qui arrivait à toute allure dans sa direction, sous la forme de boucles châtains à peine maintenues par un foulard rose bonbon, d'yeux marrons ancrés dans un visage rond et d'une tenue de Gryffondor assez malmenée par la course. Un présent qui se nommait Lavande Brown, justement.

Le jeune homme dut se mordre la joue pour ne pas soupirer en la voyant se précipiter vers lui. Il ne voulait même pas imaginer ce qu'elle lui voulait. Et il refusait catégoriquement de servir de cobaye pour un entraînement à la demande en mariage ou toute autre mièvrerie du genre.

« Bonsoir Lavande, que puis-je faire pour toi ? » Demanda-t-il aimablement, du moins, il l'espérait, se retenant de mettre dans sa voix toue l'aigreur de sa découverte.

« Je t'ai cherché absolument partout ! Je ne sais pas où tu passes ton temps, mais c'est dans un endroit bien caché… »

« J'avais… un rendez-vous. »

« Galant ? » Questionna subitement la jeune fille, avec une moue inquiète.

« Mais… mais ça ne te regarde pas du tout ! Et non, ça n'avait rien à voir, le directeur Dumbledore voulait me voir ! » Se récria-t-il. « Qu'est-ce que tu me voulais ? Je n'ai pas vraiment de temps, là… » S'impatienta-t-il.

« J'ai absolument besoin de ton aide. C'est capital, même. » Fit la jeune fille, très sérieuse.

« Et… pourquoi ? »

« Ron-ron veut me quitter. Il va le faire, j'en suis sûre. C'est sûrement déjà fait dans sa tête, même. A chaque fois que je venais à l'infirmerie quand il était blessé, il faisait semblant de dormir. Je n'ai pas remarqué tout de suite, je pensais qu'il était juste fatigué, mais j'ai demandé à Madame Pomfresh et elle ne lui a donné aucune potion pour l'aider à se reposer. Et tu m'as dit qu'il avait toujours les yeux ouverts quand tu venais. Je suis sûre qu'il faisait ça pour m'éviter. » Lâcha-t-elle d'une traite.

« Et… tu veux que je le convainques qu'il fait une énorme erreur en te quittant ? » Demanda le jeune homme, incertain.

Il pinça l'arrête de son nez avec les deux doigts, excédé. Elle n'allait quand même pas lui demander ça. Il était le meilleur ami d'Hermione, et elle savait très bien que celle-ci avait des vues sur Ron. Comment pouvait-elle seulement lui demander de l'aider. Il était à Gryffondor, il était loyal envers ses amis ! Et Lavande n'en faisait certainement pas partie. Il s'apprêta à lui répondre qu'il ne pouvait malheureusement rien y faire, n'ayant pas le contrôle sur les sentiments de son ami, quand elle lui sauta au cou :

« Je savais que tu allais m'aider ! » Fit-elle en l'embrassant à pleine bouche.

« Mais… Mais ça ne va pas, la tête ? Je croyais que tu voulais que je t'aide à reconquérir Ron ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça ? » Cria-t-il, la repoussant violemment.

« Mais c'est ça, justement, le plan ! » Répondit-elle, toute guillerette.

« Quel plan… ? »

« Ah oui, c'est vrai que j'ai oublié de t'expliquer. Que je suis sotte. Vois-tu, Ron-ron ne se rendra jamais compte que je suis la femme de sa vie s'il ne devient pas jaloux. Il détesterait me voir au bras d'un autre, surtout son meilleur ami. Il verra rapidement que je suis la femme qu'il a envie d'épouser un jour. Pour l'instant, il vit sur son nid de Doxys, persuadé que je ne pourrais jamais le quitter et qu'il n'a pas vraiment besoin de moi. Mais il se trompe. »

« Et pour ça… il faut absolument que tu… sortes avec moi ? » Articula lentement Harry, déconcerté.

« Que nous fassions semblant. » Le corrigea-t-elle. « Bon, bien sûr, tu es un choix tout à fait acceptable, Harry, ne te méprends pas, mais tes chances de survie sont quand même assez minces, une fois que tu auras combattu Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Mon cher Ron-ron deviendra un homme célèbre par contre, on reconnaîtra enfin toute l'aide qu'il t'apporte, et même le rôle capital qu'il jouera. Je veux seulement le rendre jaloux, pas sortir avec toi, je suis désolée si tu t'es fait des idées. Je sais que je suis une jolie fille mais mon cœur est déjà pris. Alors, tu es d'accord ? » Ajouta-t-elle.

« Mais… pourquoi je ferais ça ? » Demanda-t-il, abasourdi. « Qu'est-ce que j'y gagne ? Je n'ai absolument pas besoin d'une fausse petite-amie et d'une bordée de problèmes en plus, au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué, j'en ai déjà bien assez comme ça… »

« Voyons Harry. Si ça rend Ron-ron jaloux, il reviendra rapidement avec moi, tu peux en être sûr, il ne va pas supporter longtemps d'être trahi par son meilleur ami, et bien sûr, même si on ne lui dira pas ce qui s'est réellement passé, tu n'auras qu'à lui dire que tu as eu un moment d'égarement. Je suis certaine qu'il te pardonnera pour ta traîtrise, et je l'y encouragerai. Sans compter qu'il me semble que Ginny Weasley t'attire, non ? » Fit-elle malicieusement.

« Co… comment tu sais ça ? » Bafouilla-t-il.

« Il suffit de voir la façon dont tu la regardes. Ça crève les yeux. Je suis sûre qu'elle l'a remarqué, d'ailleurs, et qu'elle fait exprès de sortir avec Dean pour te faire payer toutes ces années à t'attendre. Si tu sors avec moi, même quelques temps, tu lui montres que son manège ne fonctionne pas si bien que ça, et qu'elle peut se le remballer, son petit-ami de pacotille. Elle sera forcément encore plus attirée par toi. »

« Sauf si elle reste avec Dean en se disant que finalement, je ne m'intéresse vraiment pas à elle… » Fit-il remarquer.

« Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis. Tu ne connais pas les femmes aussi bien que moi. Tu es bien un Gryffondor, tiens. Bon, tu m'aides oui ou non ? »

« Mais Ron n'a pas encore rompu, que je sache, si ? »

« Non mais ça ne va pas tarder, je veux ton accord avant pour avoir une solution de repli, tu vois, pour préparer mes plans, et avoir une sécurité… »

Elle passa une main dans ses boucles dans un geste faussement négligé, sans doute censé la mettre en valeur. Cette fille ne manquait décidemment pas de culot. Elle venait le voir comme ça, pour lui proposer une machination dans laquelle il finirait forcément pas perdre des crins de sa baguette. Et contre sa meilleure amie, en plus.

D'un autre côté, il n'osait pas lui dire non dès maintenant. Il n'y pouvait rien, elle avait l'air de tellement croire en son rêve et il n'était pas sûr de vouloir la voir se transformer en furie, ou pire, lui fondre en larmes dans les bras. Ce serait vraiment gênant. Il n'aimait pas être à l'origine des problèmes et des disputes. Il en subissait déjà bien assez comme ça. Et à vrai dire, Ron avait bien mérité sa situation. S'il n'était pas fichu de rompre correctement avec Lavande, c'était son problème, pas le sien, il n'avait pas à s'en mêler.

« Je ne sais pas trop… il faut que j'y réfléchisse. Je te donnerai ma réponse plus tard, tu veux bien ? C'est un peu perturbant… » Bafouilla-t-il finalement.

« Prends ton temps pour réfléchir, mais ne tarde pas trop, je devrai trouver un autre complice et ça serait dommage ! » Conclut-elle.

Elle embrassa légèrement ses lèvres avant de partir en sautillant, croisant son chemin. Non. Sérieux. Cette fille était folle. Elle faisait exprès de l'embrasser plusieurs fois tout en disant être amoureuse de son ami ? Pour le convaincre ? Elle était complètement folle. Le jeune homme secoua la tête comme pour s'en remettre. Il détacha sa main du mur, se rendant soudainement compte qu'il s'était appuyé sur celui-ci, sous le choc.

Il la massa de son autre main pour enlever les fourmis de ses doigts. Il avait quelques écorchures et elle lui semblait gelée, mais la sensation partirait vite. Bien plus rapidement que l'étonnement et l'atterrement qui le saisissait depuis quelques minutes. Avec un peu de chance, il n'aurait pas à donner sa réponse à Lavande. Avec un peu de chance, Ron serait suffisamment clair.

Quoique. A ce stade et vu l'état d'esprit de son meilleur ami, il valait mieux compter sur de sérieuses pistes de Dumbledore pour les Horcruxes, ou à une attaque surprise de Voldemort. C'était déjà un peu plus crédible.


End file.
